


Trick me,treat me

by Kylin_Wu, youmoyoumo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Happy Family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_Wu/pseuds/Kylin_Wu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo
Summary: 万圣节到了，尼禄一心一意想扮作一个吓人的男巫，让他的小南瓜篓子塞满各式各样的糖果，但丁和维吉尔一如既往地附和了尼禄的想法。【what if：如果从一开始他们就是快乐的斯巴达一家/VD/幼崽奶油】
Relationships: VD - Relationship, Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 13





	Trick me,treat me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trick me, treat me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252809) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



> 感谢Steangine的授权！以及谢谢幽默大佬的合作（lofid:嗷叽嗷叽的）！！他们都好棒！

尼禄站在门前躁动着，这个四岁的小男孩正穿着他万圣巫师装扮，戴着顶对他的小脑袋来说太大了的尖尖帽子，因此他不得不经常调整一下。但他一点儿都不在意，因为他正拿着一个将用来装满他日思夜想的糖果和巧克力的南瓜小桶。

“但丁！维吉尔！”尼禄没有掩饰自己的焦急，“你们已经…嗯…迟了很多秒了！”他的目光暗示性地落在了事务所墙上挂着的钟上。

DMC事务所常年笼罩着一种不详的气息，这归功于墙上悬挂着的恶魔头颅战利品和桌子后边挂着的恶魔武器。以及从这个十月初开始，天花板上多了些双子帮尼禄剪的纸蝙蝠和新挂的南瓜花环，它们使氛围变得更诡异了。 他们甚至还雕了一个真的南瓜，而维吉尔为它点上了蓝色的火焰——当然这只是他顺从了尼禄的请求而已，绝对与马路另一头那位大胆的先生夸赞他的南瓜是整个街区最好的南瓜无关。

当但丁和维吉尔终于露面的时候，尼禄迫不及待地跳到了门前，努力忍住打开门的冲动。

“快一点，快一点，快点！”

维吉尔的装扮和他以往的风格差不太多，只是他紫色外套上绣着的白色刺绣，让他看起来与但丁记忆中的父亲危险地相似。除此之外还有些令人惊喜的饰品，比如狼耳朵和狼尾巴——当然，它们也是出于尼禄的“好意”。

“抱歉kid，我们没有听到。”但丁把尼禄抱到怀里来，“但现在，我们都准备好去讨糖果啦！”

前面提到的那位街对面的先生，他正在给一群小朋友分发糖果，无意间瞥见维吉尔出门：他后头跟着一位不寻常的高大小红帽，短裙盖不住他肌肉发达的长腿，怀里还抱着一个开心地晃着腿的小巫师。

“你们没带武器吧！之前答应过我的！”尼禄严肃地看着他们两个，但软乎乎的脸蛋只会让他看起来更加可爱，而不是在威吓他们。

“我们答应你了，尼禄。”维吉尔解开大衣示意阎魔刀的缺席，“所以，没有武器。”

但丁放下了尼禄，“我们唯一要用的武器，就是享用完我们甜美的战利品大餐之后必备的牙刷。”

尼禄满意极了，迫不及待的冲向离他最近的门口摆着示意欢迎来访的小南瓜装饰灯的房子。

“小心脚下，尼禄。”维吉尔知道他的声音已经被孩子们高兴的呼喊声盖过了。女主人打开房门，在给尼禄糖果之前称赞了他的服装，而维吉尔叹了口气：“万圣节这样就没意思了。”  
“维吉尔，我们讨论过的：不要再想着打开魔界传送门了。”但丁正了正着绑着他头发的红丝带说，”如果有任何人类或者恶魔想这么做的话，DMC事务所的节日假期就只好到明天为止了。”

“离明天只剩下了几小时。”

“对，而且尼禄通常十点就睡迷糊了，所以对他来说‘明天’来的更快。现在你就不能好好享受万圣节的气氛吗？”

尼禄小跑着过来了，兴奋的在空中挥舞他的小南瓜桶，“他们给了我巧克力！”

“不错嘛！”但丁按住尼禄的帽子揉了揉他的头，惹的他咯咯直笑。

维吉尔抱起了手臂，“我希望你有先恐吓他们。”

“我当然有！”

“等下。”但丁看向维吉尔，“恐吓？你教孩子说什么呢？”

然而维吉尔早就牵着尼禄的手走向下一个目标了。

“维吉尔，你说的‘恐吓’是什么意思？！”

大约1小时后，南瓜桶就已经半满，足够满足尼禄很多天了，但是却不足以填补他想要当个跑跑跳跳的用恶作剧威胁人类让他们屈服给他糖果的小巫师的欲望。而但丁却在烦恼他还没发现尼禄的恶作剧是什么。

“我今晚真的不想和谋杀或者别的什么糟糕事件沾边。”他左思右想实在解释不出他因为什么烦恼，而向他的兄弟坦白道。“所以你们可得在我去买炸西班牙小油条的时候刹刹车？我饿死了。”

“帮我一份不带蘸酱的。”

“嘿！我只买自己那份，但丁特供。”

他说谎了。在他看到街边小吃摊上的炸油条时，立刻想起尼禄也很喜欢吃，所以打算给他的家人多买一点，他排在一个牵着一个小小“骨架”的“鬼魂”后面，那个女孩在不停的戳着她爸爸的同时用手指向但丁。

“那个小红帽的腿上有好多毛毛，爸爸。”她悄声细语的声量足够让排在队里的所有人听到。有人在但丁身后笑了起来，但丁自己也被逗笑了；而那位鬼魂爸爸，相当尴尬地试图把他的女儿拉过来，尽快带她离开。

但丁要了三份小油条，一份只加了糖粉（真逊），另外两份都配有牛奶巧克力蘸酱，他转头回去找维吉尔和尼禄。一步，两步，三步走，结果他被包围了。一队穿着可疑皮夹克且戴着小丑面具的人类，他们真心认为他们中了今晚的大奖——找到了一个有趣的新消遣。他们一边窃笑着缩小了包围但丁的圈子，一边污言秽语一类如“穿短裙的臭玻璃”之类的蠢话。但丁叹气。

“好吧，伙计们。”他开口，想他们除了傻笑和半吊子的侮辱的以外也说不出什么点实质内容了。“这些可是天气热的时候穿着最舒服的衣服了，你们现在能开个道让我出去了吗？”他们身旁的人群不仅无视了这个情况，还都纷纷避开了。“我讨厌哗众取宠的小丑，它们给了我不小的阴影。”他右边那个人脸上带着的面具使他模糊地记起杰斯特的样子，怒火开始击打他的胃部。他能闻得到炸小油条的香甜的气味却不能在与维吉尔和尼禄汇合之前享用，大概比杰斯特更惹人暴躁的是一群小混混竟敢阻挡他吃他的零食。

“听着，小红帽，你得留下买路钱，如果你想——”

但丁前额撞上他的脸的声音如此大声，小混混们甚至能察觉到他们同伴面具后的脸上的哪块骨头肯定碎掉了。但丁跳过那个倒在地上的混混的身体，发现维吉尔也在人群之中。

“啊，他在这儿呢——嗷，别....”

事实上，他周围快要成型的蓝色恶魔将维吉尔轻易地暴露了出来。魔人状态还未完全启动，可是它隐约的影子已经足够使人们暴动惊叫了，而因此触发的多米诺效应使恐慌迅速扩散。那队小丑也因为这不知名的威胁散逃走进人群中保命了，

但丁仍像之前走在甜点街上那样毫不在意地走进人潮。“有必要吗？维吉尔”他把他那份小油条给他。“尼禄呢？”维吉尔接过甜点，他的恶魔影子消失得无影无踪，表现得像是没什么大事发生一样。“在向那边的房子要糖。”

尖叫声吓得才给了尼禄几根棒棒糖的老人砰的一声，当着他的面把门扇上了。孩子不明白到底发生了什么，所以他耸了耸肩，回头转身去找他的家人了。

“怎么人们都在尖叫？”他张大了嘴巴把每个发音都拖得长长的。尼禄看起来很冷静，虽然他周围的人类都疯了似的，想要逃避这已经消失了的危险，小摊店主丢下了自己的生意，家长们拖走了自己的孩子。看来有什么东西暗藏阴影中，随时准备挑出来撕开他们的喉咙的想法更加放大了他们的恐惧。

“维吉尔恶作剧了。”但丁解释道，也分了他一份小油条。“拿着，这是他给你拿到的甜点。” 

“耶！真的可以把你拿到的给我吗？”

“当然，既然你爸爸已经毁了这边的游戏氛围了。那我们就往下一个街区继续吧。”

尼禄抓起装满了油炸点心的纸包，脸上带着大大的笑容，在动手吃点心之前，自动挤进但丁和维吉尔中间。

蕾蒂和翠丝刚露面就听说了维吉尔引发的骚乱，但丁就知道他们的万圣节讨糖之旅要结束了，然后他们还得听她们关于假警报和他们两个是一对多么不负责任的半魔的（其实相当合理的）牢骚。

他们回家的路上，尼禄就已经开始显出疲累的样子了，他们到家的时候，他已经在但丁的怀里睡着了。

“你给他换衣服的时候他还醒着吗？”维吉尔在他进房间的时候问但丁，身上还穿着他的万圣节道具服。

“没有，不过那群混蛋在巷子里闹事的时候，他居然一点都不害怕。”但丁向他皱眉，而维吉尔还没脱掉他那优雅的套装，令人惊讶的是——他竟然也还没有脱下他的尾巴和耳朵。“你怎么还穿着这些？我还以为你只是因为尼禄的要求——”

说着但丁就打算把系着他的小红披风的红绸带解开，维吉尔却稳稳地抓住了他的手腕把他往床上一带。他把自己安置在但丁的腿间，一只手把他的双手按在他的头顶，另一只手慢慢地从他的膝盖沿着他大腿的线条的游移，直到它消失在但丁的短裙下面为止。

“愚蠢的小红帽...”他望进他的双眼，给了他一个柔软的轻笑。

“...你不知道你应该离我远一些吗？”

但丁笑回去。“这是个恶作剧还是个奖励，大坏狼？”

他们的嘴唇离得那么近，他们可以感觉到自己的呼吸和对方的交缠在了一起。

“这就得看你的了，弟弟。”

最后维吉尔尝到了万圣节赐予的最诡异的恶作剧和最甜美的奖赏。


End file.
